Freddy Vs Terminator
by n5v2k7
Summary: One Night John Wakes Up noteicing kates not there he finds kate and freddys changed john dosent belive him so freddy tries to kill him then terminators there Read More Please!


Freddy VS Terminator TM

From creators of Jason Vs Terminator and Micheal Vs Terminator

Written By: William Howard Kennedy

CUE- OPENING CRIDETS

CUT TO

INT-FUTURE-EVNING

We Hear Voice come in.

JOHN – You think you know this story where Terminator Fighted Jason the Hockey Mask guy Ha!

INT-ELM STREET-MORNING –NIGHT

HA! Well no this isn't. This the story of that time I met Freddy Krueger the time when I was living

With Kate this one night I was having a Nightmare then next morning I woke up and Kate was not there I heard on the news that she was missing

Screen shows John Turning on TV

Johns Voice again – I was older than that incident with Jason I Recognized that my son you may not know Michael Brewster Conner was crying loud.

Camera pays more attention to the TV

TV man- With Missing details Kate Brewster Was Kidnapped by Freddy Krueger Are most fearful Nightmare this mostly means that The Bad Terminator is coming back!

That's the news for this hour well see you at 11:00 PM

CUT TO

EXT-APARTMENT BLDG-DAY

John Walks outside on a beautiful cloudy day as he sees the newspaper man on a HUGE bike just doing his regular thing you all know he does throwing the mail on front doors putting the mail in mailboxes and putting mail in little rooms in Mail rooms in apartment buildings

John - hi! Jake how's your neck since Jason broke it?

Jake – Still Hurts

John – Glad to see you're out of the hospital

Jake – Yah

John - See ya

Jake – Ya ah

John – Becareful when you talk and open your neck wide

Jake (Painfully) – Yah

John (Yelling) KATE KAAATE

Women - I heard that a women named Kate Brewster was kidnapped earlier

John – That's her!

John – Were is Kate B.?

Women – Down by Krystal Lake

John - I knew it!

INT – KRYSTAL LAKE – DAY

John - I Know I should not go in there

Kate – John Ya John Get in here!

John – Kate I got to get you out of Here

Freddy – Welcome John Come on in!

John – Ok

Freddy – As you see I changed my ways of killing around since I get defeated when I am bad so I changed Krystal Lake into a fun area.

Kate – He sure did

Kate Smiles but John Still doesn't trust Freddy

John – I don't believe you changed

Freddy – Well let me show you

Kate – Let him go!

Suddenly a man in leather with glasses showed up know as the TERMINATOR

As Freddy was turning up the electrocuter993 in his creations Terminator came.

TERMINATOR - hey you smudge stick!

Freddy-Stop it I am good please do you know what its like?

Terminator – Machines don't feel Remorse

Freddy – Well F You!

Terminator – Machines Don't Feel Pity

Freddy – You like killing me!

Terminator – Machines don't feel emotion

Kate – It will not stop ever

John – Until you are dead.

Terminator – It's not safe here anymore.

John – It never was!

CUT

FADE IN

FADE TO BLACK

FADE OUT

INT – OUTSIDE MEDOW – DAY

John – So what are you now an msn messenger terminator!

Kate – you are so crazy John! Ha! ha! Ha!

Terminator – No my new program is for sleep mode dream mode I can now have dreams.

John – Ha! Can't wait to here about your fake imaginations

INT- TERMINATORS DREAM – NIGHT

Freddy's ghostly voice – 12 Freddy's coming for you 34 Better lock your door 56 I'll blow your house of sticks 78 better stay up late 910 ryaaa!

Jason's Ghostly Voice - Jason Jason Jason Jason. Jason Jason Jason Jason

Suddenly Terminator wakes up (With His eyes open) thinking that's there's danger but it was just a nightmare.

INT – MORNING – DAY

Terminator – This is no longer a safe place

John - Why?

Ryan – Ask me I saw a man earlier with a burnt face his name was Freddy Krueger

Ryan – he said that if he did not kill KATE BREWSTER and JOHN CONNER he is going to kill me at 3:00 in the afternoon!

John – S

Kate – that B is going to kill us or you

Ryan – yah!

INT – RAINY DARK DAY- AFTERNOON – HALLOWEEN

BATTLE OF THE KILLERS OF LA

Ryan's behind a fence thinking Freddy's there then he almost whacks Jason but Jason's knife was facing forward.

And that's the end of poor Ryan more like Ginger the roommate of Johns mother Sarah Conner.

Then behind Jason is Terminator but terminator does not attack Jason cause Jason's not after anyone except the threat to L.A terminator's there to protect John Jason wobbles his machete to get dead Ryan of it

TERMINATOR – Why are you wobbling your sward?

Jason looks at terminator and sticks out the knife and does a pose then they stop to see:

PINHEAD

FREDDY KREUGER

LETHERFACE

MICHEAL

They fight one by one but then Freddy Dies They Celibrate

INT - HOME -NIGHT

Then At Kates Real Home Her Boyfreind and her were having a affair when then Kates Boyfreind has 3 claws come out of his hand.

THE END TO BE CONTINUED IN PINHEAD VS TERMINATOR


End file.
